Think Twice
by ForgottenShodows
Summary: Trent and Gwen have been dating since when they first started college being two years now. Even though they've been together for so long Trent thinks it could be all brought down by one person. Duncan. Trent might be right with Gwen and Duncan getting closer, what happens when a good boy is pushed to far? Rated:M for language and maybe later chapters


**Hey Guys Long time no see? Yea sorry I've been so inactive I'm not giving any excuses just know I'm sorry. I've just been bumming around this weekend listening to 5SOS and reheard the song think twice by Eve 6 which is what inspired this. Prob going to be my last on going series until I finish the others. So when I publish this chapter to this story I'll go back to working on The World God Abandoned then Trash The Night.:) THIS IS TRENT'S POV NOT GWEN OR DUNCAN! I personally like Gwen and Trent together as much as I like Duncan and Gwen both couples make it hard for me to control all the feels I have!;^;**

I was on edge today as much as I was every Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Gwen and I have been together almost two years now and were both in our second year of college. Gwen's classes ended around the afternoon which she would soon go to Duncan's apartment to spend the rest of the evening hanging out with him. She only went there on these two days since most of my classes were on these two days which kept me preoccupied until 7 which left me unable too keep my eyes open when I got back home. I was always on edge because I never knew when the day came where Gwen would say "We have to talk." Those words everybody said for a breakup in today's generation and the generation before. I don't know why I thought this way on these two days because every conclusion I had for this reason seemed to only be part of my worries and not the whole thing. But the closest I had for it was she would say she had fallen out of love with me and in love with Duncan.

Yeah I know I shouldn't think this way being in a relationship that's lasted this long, but that's just it. It lasted this long. Gwen can always surprise me saying she'd become bored with us together. Especially with her and Duncan seeming so compatible compared to her and me. I was sitting on a bench in a nearby park strumming my guitar too loosen my nerves like I always did. It was already 7:30 and even though I would be in dreamland by now on this Wednesday I just couldn't close my eyes today. Gwen had a big project that started last week and was now ending this Friday. I had asked to help her but she always refused my offer saying she wanted to do this on her own. I guess the project kept her busy because we barley had any contact these two weeks but every little time we spoke through the phone I would ask her about her day to which she would seem to add she had been over Duncan's apartment. I guess it had been my loneliness that had kept me up today not being able to see Gwen in awhile. I feel pathetic for being this needy for her.

"Your sorry eyes.

They cut through the bone.

You make it hard too leave you alone."

For some odd reason Beck was the only artist that I could think of today his song "Lost Cause" was the only thing I was strumming for the past 15 minuets. *Ring,Ring* The phone went off in my pocket as grabbed it to see who was calling. Only for it to be the one and only Gwen, a dash of excitement went through me as I answered it quickly.

"Hey Gwen." I tried answering her casually trying not to show the excitement I was feeling but I guess she was feeling the same way I was.

"Hey Trent! I'm sorry we I haven't talked to you in awhile and for waking you up but do you think you can come over!?" She sounded so enthused. I've never heard her so happy.

"Uh..Um.. Yeah! I'll be right over I wasn't sleeping anyways." In no time I was already unlocking my car doors while walking towards it.

"Great! See you in awhile." and with that she had hung up. I opened my car door laying my guitar in the backseat while seating myself on the drivers side pushing in my keys. I know I probably had the biggest cheesing smile ever on my face finally getting to see my girl as I drove off to her house.

As I arrived there up her steps she had already opened the door for me wrapping her arms around my neck. Yeah whatever she called me for must have really made her happy she was like a little child right now.

"As pathetic as this is I've actually missed you a lot these past days." She said still clinging onto me.

"Heh..Guess were not so different.." I said thinking about how foolish I was for thinking I was so different from this girl I loved so much. "You saying you missed me too Elvis." Gwen said in her smart voice using the same nick name Duncan called me but for some reason when Gwen said it sounded sweet to my ears and even sometimes made me laugh a bit. But when Duncan ever said it it was like venom going through my veins. I hated it. "How could I not." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Well come on I gotta show you something." She began leading me to her room which she had paper all over the ground with paint splats on them. All around were paintings that had been put in corners and one painting sitting in the middle of the room. Gwen led me closer to the painting before we stopped in front of it.

"This is what we had to do for our project. Create our own myths dealing with the struggles in society today and create a picture for the character. I know my topic is cliche but I choose death. And here it is I call him Lucifer!" The painting had a male in what looked to be a satin white one strapped robe what most men wore in Greek mythology but had one black stripe going down the robe too. The man also had messy black hair with a swirled marking along his right eye with a winged tattoo on his neck also. The man was in a crouching position smirking. The background seemed to have been a violet color mixed in with purples while black ghoulish ghost like figures were behind him. I have to admit this painting was pretty damn good.

"It looks great Gwen!" I say adding on to her enthusiasm she chuckled a bit.

"I know." Crossing her arms. I pulled her into a hug something I've been wanting to do for awhile.

"Beautiful hands create beautiful art huh?" I said taking in her hand and kissing it. She laughed at my remark. "Only you can say something so cheesy but make it sound so sweet." She said cupping my face with her tiny hands before leaning in to kiss me. Just right when we were in the moment of sweet bliss a we could hear the front door open with that voice that made me scrunch my face every time I heard it. "Pasty what did you have to show me!" Duncan being rude enough to just come in her house like he owned it yelling for Gwen and by the tone of it I could tell he had that smart ass smirk he always had on his face.

**That's the end of this chapter I hope to have a new chapter of The World God Abandoned up soon after this.:D**


End file.
